


Sources Say

by kitausu



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Clubbing, Drabble, Grinding, Love Bites, M/M, Newspapers, Possessive Behavior, Praise Kink, some very minor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-17
Updated: 2017-02-17
Packaged: 2018-09-25 02:10:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9797879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kitausu/pseuds/kitausu
Summary: “Olympic medalist, Yuri Plisetsky (18), has been linked to fellow figure skater, Otabek Altin (21), since his first Grand Prix Final win at 15. While speculation has been rampant about the nature of their relationship, this is the first evidence captured by the press confirming the rumors. Sources say—“or, Otayuri getting caught up at the club, and then getting caught at the club.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I was listening to Drake’s “Fake Love” while running yesterday and this image wouldn’t leave my head. This is so self indulgent procrastination, you don't even know.

_They were in the heart of New York City, the bass pulsing through Otabek’s veins, mixing with the alcohol and making him reckless._

_Yuri looked amazing, hips swaying, shirt damp and plastered to the small of his back. Otabek could see the way the wisps of hair at his nape were curling with sweat, Yuri’s hair pulled over his shoulder from when his hair tie snapped in the cab on the way over._

_So close, yet so far away. Otabek only had to reach out and touch to feel the delicate curve of Yuri’s hip, knowing it would fit perfectly in his palm, mirroring the bruises he knew were only a layer of fabric away._

_Transfixed, he watched as, finally, Yuri turned to face him, arms reaching out, searching in this space full of people for Otabek’s hand. Otabek was supposed to be the one keeping some kind of control here. Somehow, he was supposed to resist Yuri with a flush high on his cheeks, limbs alcohol loose, and eyes bright with desire for_ him _._

_He didn’t remember reaching out, just the image of Yuri’s eyes fluttering shut in pleasure when he made contact. The room was packed, Otabek reasoned. No one could see them, no one even knew they were here._

_It was all the justification he needed to pull Yuri as close as he could, grinding half hard into his hip, his voice raspy and barely audible over all the noise in Yuri’s ear._

_“Yura.”_

Yuri groaned as he flopped back onto their hotel bed, his phone half obscured by the pillow so only the title of the article was visible.

Russia’s Fairy Prince and Kazakhstan’s Hero spotted at New York City gay club

Pulling the phone closer to his face, he scrolled down to see a video already playing.

It was a clear shot, Beka’s hands hard on his hips, Yuri’s back to his chest, head thrown back in obvious pleasure is they ground in time to the music pumping through his phone’s staticy speaker.

Yuri watched, his face growing increasingly hot as on screen Beka pushed aside his hair and kissed his neck, pulled him tight against him, bit softly into his shoulder. In present time, he knew the skin was bruised dark purple from where Beka had repeated the bite later that night, hard as he came, marking Yuri as his.

Unable to watch anymore, Yuri scrolled down, the music cutting off abruptly as he continued to read.

“Olympic medalist, Yuri Plisetsky (18), has been linked to fellow figure skater, Otabek Altin (21), since his first Grand Prix Final win at 15. While speculation has been rampant about the nature of their relationship, this is the first evidence captured by the press confirming the rumors. Sources say—“

Otabek’s hand reached forward and covered the screen, obscuring the rest of the article.

“Enough, Yura.”

Yuri opened his mouth to argue, but stopped at the look on his boyfriend’s face. His skin was flushed and damp from the shower, hair flopped over to the side more than usual, and only a towel wrapped around his waist.

“Are you trying to seduce me to distract me?”

Beka smiled, running his hand affectionately through Yuri’s hair, pulling just hard enough to make his intention known before letting go.

“Is it working?”

Sitting up to pull his shirt overhead, Yuri let it drop to the floor in silent response.

“Good boy, Yura.”  


End file.
